Cupcakes: Diary Stories
by Retil213
Summary: this story is the sequal of a video i made regarding the famous fanfiction cupcakes the video was about revenge on pinkie for what she did. twilight and the others found rainbow dash and menaged to revive her. after that they came up with a plan to kill pinkie and they did so... now one year later, twilight found pinkies diary in her basement and what she read...was unbelievable...
1. Chapter 1: an unexpected guest

Chapter 1: an unexpected guest

"Pinkie!"

rainbow shouted out as she woke up. she was looking around, the room was filled with the warm and bright light of the dawn of the day. like a golden river the light broke through the windows and flood every corner of the room. " again that nightmare" she said to herself as she got out of her bed. she walked around in her room, looking at old photos of her friends and especially pinkie pie. at the breakfast table she took a cup of coffee and drank it out just as she was about to bite in a slice of toast, it knocked on the door.

"im on my way" said Rainbow Dash while she went to open the door.

as she opened the door, all of her friends stood infront of her.

"good morning rainbow" twilight said,

"good morning guys" rainbow answered, still a bit tired but happy

"what are you all doing here?" rainbow asked.

"dont you remember? we wanted to look for a suitable place for a Nightmare Night party together" rarity said.

"a party..." rainbow whispered to herself while the happyness in her face and voice faded away.

" yes, come with us it sure will be fun" fluttershy engaged.

"fun huh" rainbow said with an empty expression on her face more and more diving into her own thoughts.

"rainbow?... rainbow... Rainbow!" applejack called out, pulling her out if her thoughts

"uh what" rainbow said as she suddenly got out of her trance.

" whats the matter with you sugarcube? it seems like you aint be yourself today" applejack asked.

"its nothing really" rainbow said in a depressive voice looking at the photos on the wall out of the corner of her eye.

"you had those nightmares again had you?" twilight asked.

rainbow turned around, not saying any word and looked out of the window.

"we want to help you darling but you need to talk with us about it" rarity said.

"was it really necessary?" rainbow asked

"what?" twilight coutered

"was it really necessary to kill her? did we do the right thing? wasnt there just another way to stop her doing those horrible things?" rainbow asked rapidly while turning half around, falling more and more into a desperatly voice.

"rainbow,you said for yourself tha-"

"i know what i said!" rainbow interrupted twilight, yelling at her "i know... its just...since that day we killed her a whole year passed and since that day, in the moment she fell on the ground i had the feeling that we made a terrible mistake. i was possessed, possessed by rage and revenge. i didnt thought about what we were about to do.

over the time the feeling got worse and worse... i tried to hide it from you... tried to pretend that im happy... but

today i can barely live with it" rainbow explaind while still looking out of the window and silence filled the room.

"i know its hard and we all regret the loss of pinkie but i dont want to imagine what could have happened if we didnt stopped her, and how manny others would have suffered under her torgues" twilight broke the silence.

"but was it really the only way?" rainbow continued

"i had my doubts about it but i didnt really saw another option back then"twilight said.

"i just wish that i could undo this..."rainbow said distressed.

"...rainbow we-" fluttershy started but got held back by applejack who shook her head and said

"i think we should go now, she needs some time for herself"

and with that word they left the room and closed the door.

later the day, rainbow dash was sitting on the roof watching the clouds passing by getting more and more a dark attitude.

"if i only could undo it" she said to herself in a depressive voice, recalling old memories of the time with pinkie fooling around and putting up pranks. suddenly a slight sound of thunder was to hear and lightning was flashing off in the distance.

just as rainbow was about to leave the roof, she noticed a small, black stripe coming out of the clouds, moveing towarts the ground.

she took a closer look and saw a pegasus mare falling out of the clouds speeding up more and more while falling towarts the ground "why isnt she flying up?" rainbow wondered as she realized "dont tell me shes not able to fly anymore!".

rapidly she took off from the roof, flying at highspeed in the direction of the pegasus who was getting closer and closer to the ground.

"i wont make it if i dont speed up more!" rainbow noticed.

rainbow put all the power she had into her wings and with a enormous explosive sound she doubled her speed and left behind a sonic rainboom.

flying at sonic speed she got closer to the pegasus rapidly which was about to hit the ground. just a few meters from the ground rainbow catched her. she had a grey coat with a blue and purple colored mane and tail but without a cutiemark "phew that was a close one" rainbow said "i almost missed her" and took the pegasus to her room.

a few hours later back in rainbows room the pegasus woke up, opened slightly her purple eyes, comeing more and more back to her senses as rainbow looked into her face

"ah good you are awake again" she said

the pegasus looked around and asked

"where am i" with a tired voice as she tried to get up but stopped due she felt a pain in her left wing

"please stay down you need some rest" rainbow advised her "you are at my home i brought you here since you fell unconscious out of the clouds" she continued. the pegasus looked at her wing

"were you treating my wounds?" she asked

"no i called a doctor he was here just a few minutes ago he said that its nothing serious, you would just need some bedtime. but who are you anyway?" rainbow asked.

"i am..." she started but stopped her sentence, thinking about the question "i am... i... i dont know..." the pegasus answered.

"you dont remember who you are?" rainbow encounered

"no... the last thing i recall is a flashing bright light that came out of nowhere" said the pegasus.

"you almost got hit by a lightning bolt. it seems like it only striped your left wing but still its a miracle that nothing worse happened to you" rainbow said.

"how do you know that?" the pegasus wondered

"i talked with the doctor about what happened" rainbow said "he guessed it because of the burn injuries on your left wing". "and...may i ask who you are?" the pegasus asked.

rainbow dash looked at her with a wondering expression on her face, as she noticed that she didnt introduced herself

"oh im sorry i completely forgot about that, my name is Rainbow Dash but my friends call me Rainbow or just RD most of the time" rainbow explained

"thank you Rainbow Dash, i dont know what would have happened to me without you" the pegasus said smiling.

"well you probably would have crashed into the ground and...uhh sorry" rainbow stopped the sentence, noticed that it was quite unfitting in this situation.

the pegasus giggled "no its alright i mean its true isnt it?" she said

"yeah its true" rainbow said in a slight happy voice as it suddenly knocked rapidly on the door "yeah yeah im coming why so unpationed?" rainbow asked a bit nerved.

she opened the door and twilight stood exthausted and out of breath infront of her. "twilight? whats the ma-"

"i need to talk to you rainbow" twilight interrupted rainbow "i was in pinkie's basement again, i found something really important considering the murders,the torgues,pinkie just everything and..." twilights view fell on the pegasus on rainbows bed and she ended her sentence "ow..youve got a guest?" twilight noticed

"well i was on the roof as she suddenly fell unconscious from the sky. i catched her and brought her back to my room it seems like her left wing got hit by a lightning bolt also she cant remember anything not even her name" rainbow explained

"i see..." twilight encountered "anyway i need to talk to you as i said but i think we shouldnt drag her into this" she suggested.

"so where should we go then?" rainbow asked

"i think we should meet up with the others. how about applejacks farm?" answered twilight

"alright ill leave and call the others and you stay in bed as long as im gone okay?" rainbow advised the pegasus

"yes, will do" she answered with a smile on her face and rainbow left the room with twilight.


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

Chapter 2: Reality

later in the evening at applejacks farm, the mane 5 gathered inside to listen to what twilight wanted to talk with them about and what she found out.

"so twi why did ya call us all here all of the suddn" applejack started

"Rainbow said that it would be something important" added rarity

"is it something about the nightmare night party? i hope its nothing about the music" fluttershy said worried.

"no its way more important than that" twilight began "i called you all here because of pinkie's diary" twilight finished.

"so... you just called us because of a diary?" applejack asked

"pinkies diary" twilight added

"darling we already had this topic i know pinkie was our friend but we couldnt let this go on forever" rarity said

"shes right as sad as it makes me but we couldnt just sit around while she was torgueing more poor ponies" fluttershy confirmed.

"and what if i say that we were wrong?" encountered twilight

"what do you want to say sugarcube?" applejack asked

"yeah wrong about what" rainbow added.

"wrong about everything. about pinkie about her doing just everything" twilight continued

"you mean she was..." fluttershy started

"innocent yes" twilight ended the sentence and a break of the conversation occured.

they all looked at her with a wondering expression on their faces

"twi, no offense against you or pinkie but what in the entire nation made you believe that shes innocent?" applejack asked

"yes i mean she killed rainbow and tried to kill applejack too" fluttershy added

"also she killed manny other ponies before"rarity said.

"i know but ive got a good reason for this" twilight took the diary and opened it up "i found her diary in her basement. i dont even know what has gotten into me that i entered this room again but after i found it, i was kinda interested in what she was writing into it so i started reading and what i found is unbelievable" twilight explained

"and what is it?" fluttershy asked unpationed

"as i finished reading, there was something suspicious about the text. there sometimes were words which just didnt fit to the rest of the text, so i searched for all these words, put them together and the result was a hidden rhyme" said twilight.

"and what does this rhyme say?" rarity asked. twilight took the book and started reading it out loud

"a cool breeze was blowing through my hair and into my face. the sun was shining generously all over the place. the ray of the sun nicely woke me why is my mind all so mixed up?.

the enviorment around me looks magical and got dark... i cant even see my own cutie mark. i dont know this place and i dont give a damn but i honestly dont know where i am

and suddenly im lost, lost in the darkness inside as out of nowhere there appeared a small dot of light. it flew towarts me, floating infront of my face and a voice sounded off

"your body be now my base"

dark turned into light, the light into red as i realized that anyone around me...was dead...

the cool breeze was gone... all covered in red and i honestly dont know whats upcoming next..."

twilight finished the sentence and put the book away

"twi im sorry but these words aint make any sense to me" said applejack

"i dont understand it either" said fluttershy.

"its some kind of a riddle" twilight started "we are all mentioned in it"

"mentioned? where? i dont see our names anywhere" rainbow noticed with the book in her hooves.

"thats because she discribed us in a diffrent way" twilight explained "rainbow, you are the cool breeze and the sun shining generously over the place thats rarity.

the ray of the sun is fluttershy, the parts where she wrote "honestly" is applejack and the magical enviorment is me...i think it should be a message to us" twilight continued

"okay but whats with the small dot of light and the darkness?" rarity asked.

"thats the most important part but first another thing. you see the title of the rhyme is ponyholm" said twilight

"ponyholm? aint that the abandoned town which had a parasprite problem?" applejack asked

"yes i started thinking about it i remembered, that i once read something about missing ponies in the newspaper before the town got abandoned.

later it turned out that somepony killed them and made dishes out of their flesh but as he was found, he already killed himself"

"that sounds just like what pinkie did exept that she didnt killed herself" rarity noticed

"exactly, also ponies said that a mysterious light was wandering around in the area where he died. some even meant that it would be his ghost and after a few days it disappeared." twilight added

"but what does it have to do with pinkie?" fluttershy asked

"look at the rhyme...

a small dot of light... and it said your body be now my base" said twilight.

"you dont mean that...pinkie was..." rainbow started

"possessed by the ghost of ponyholm yes" twilight ended. it got silent as they tried to process the information they just heared

"twi you know that this sounds kinda ridiculous and unbelievable dont you?" meant applejack

"you mean just like the fact that exactly the same thing happened in another town just short after what happened in ponyholm and that somepony who is used to put up pranks and laughs all the day suddenly starts to kill others? think about it thats not her!" twilight convinced applejack

"also in the diary she always wrote about the day, what happened and how the weather was and suddenly she wrote about slicing up ponies, ripping out their hearts and bones! nopony can change like that from the last to the next day!" twilight got a bit louder.

"even if thats true...if shes really innocent... what should we do? she is... dead" rarity said with a slight sad voice, reminding herself on the things that happened a year ago.

"you want to revive her dont you?" rainbow asked

"yes but it wont be so easy this time sadly the revive spell i used the last time on you has got its limits too. first of all i can do it only once a year and then only if the corpse or flesh is not older than one week" twilight explained

"and how should we be able to revive her then?" fluttershy asked

"thats the other thing i want to talk about i dont know how or where she got it but i found an ancient forbidden book in her basement. its named the ponynomicon.

the ponynomicon contains an old form of magic...the blood magic" twilight said

"blood magic? what the hay is that?" applejack asked

"like i said blood magic is an old form of magic the special thing about it was, that everypony was able to use it even pegasi and earthponies in exchange for some blood.

they were able to turn dirt into gold, make themselfs younger and even to revive the dead... however due some of these spells were kinda unethical and disgusting the blood magic was banned into this book and hidden away" twilight explained

"so wheres the problem? lets take some blood and go revive her" rainbow suggested

"that IS the problem we cant take just any blood for this spell" twilight started "we need the blood of an adult dragon..."she continued

"an adult dragon?!" fluttershy repeated shocked

"yes but thats not all we also need a bodypart of a creature, located in the deserts and known as gohma and some ancient bracers called the bracers of light" said twilight and silence filled the room once more

"when do we start?" rainbow said all of the sudden, completely serious

"the jurney would begin tomorrow" twilight answered "who else is in?" she asked in the room

"this sure sounds insane but you can count on my help twi" applejack ensured

"just as on mine" rarity added

"im really scared of it but if it is for pinkie ill do my best" said fluttershy.

"its settled then...we are going to revive her!" said twilight and ended the conversation


	3. Chapter 3: the jouney begins

Chapter 3: The journey begins

the next day somewhere in the desert, under the blazing sun, applejack and rarity started their search for the monster gohma.

"owww why did i have to come with you to the desert? i dont like this place everywhere sand and dust" rarity complained

"i know its not such a beautyful place but we need to do this...for pinkies sake" applejack answered

"can we at least make a break? we've been walking all day its really hot, the air is too dry and my hooves are tired" rarity went on

"alright alright" applejack said a bit nerved "lets have a break in the shadow of those rocks over there" applejack suggested.

they went over to the rocks and sit down

"ahh finally a bit cooler place. the heat is exthausting me and my mane" meant rarity

"while im exthausted from something else" applejack whispered to herself, rolling her eyes

"but seriously, why didnt fluttershy or twilight went along with you instead of me?" rarity wondered

"rainbow teamed up with fluttershy and went to search a dragon because fluttershy has got a good communication with animals so may she could convince the dragon to give them a bit of his blood also both of them can fly and twilight went to search the bracers because she already heared rumors about them and knows a bit about it" applejack explained

"great... but how are we supposed to get a bodypart of that monster anyway? not to mention of killing it" rarity asked

"we will make it somehow" applejack answered "and in case we have problems, twilight gave us the book to cast a spell against it, but that should be our last option she wanted to use it as less as possible" said applejack and pointed on the bag on her flank.

suddenly a strange noise sounded off "what was that?" rarity asked a bit worried

"i dont know but be careful something is around here" applejack advised.

they looked around but nothing was to see exept sand,dust and the rocks behind them. out of nothing a strange creature showed up upon the rocks behind them and jumped in applejacks direction she noticed it and prepered herself to hit it with her back hooves. as the creature almost got her, she kicked it with all her strengh and it flew back and hit the rocks. hardly hit but not defeated the creature got back on its legs, prepering for another attack

"what is that thing?" rarity asked

"well i dont know but it wants to kill us so its not our friend" said applejack still concentrated on their enemy. once again the creature jumped in the direction of applejack who was about to evade the attack but suddenly the the creature stopped in mid air, floating around

"you wont do that again!" rarity said who lifted the creature up in the air with her magic

"nice one rarity" said applejack.

rarity forced it on the ground, lifted it up again and threw it back at the rocks. another time the creature hit the rocks at full speed and got up once more ready to start a third attack.

"it sure is stubborn" applejack noticed

"it just dont know when to give up" rarity added and prepered to denie another attack.

"here it comes again" applejack said as it jumped a third time at applejack and rarity but on half its way, something quickly passed by between applejack,rarity and the creature and sliced it. the creature dropped dead on the ground right before applejacks hooves. "what the hay was that again?" applejack wondered and turned her head around to see who could have done it.

a few meters away from them was a red colored mare. her hooves were black and looked like black flames would cover them. also her mane and tail were colored in black and red and a cutiemark showing flames decored her flank. at last, a red horn covered in a red magical aura was to see on her head with which she levitated a sword right infront of her.

" uhm thank you, may we ask who you are?" rarity asked

"sure the name is forsaken and im a adventuress, traveling through all kinds of lands and countries good job with this little bug here by the way and who are you?" said forsaken and put the sword away

" my name is rartiy and this western dressed pony is applejack" rarity introduced themselfs

"nice to meet you we were just about to finish it off too even tho we dont like to hurt others" said applejack

"but it tried to kill you" said forsaken

"yes but still we dont like to hurt somepony if we can avoid it" applejack explained

"what are you doing here in the desert anyway?" rarity asked.

"funny i was just about to ask the same" forsaken answered

"well thats a long story and i think we shouldnt bother you with this but mainly we are hunting a monster called gohma which should be somewhere around here" rarity explained

"did you say gohma?" forsaken asked surprised

"yes why is that a problem?" applejack asked

"oh no its just that i came here for the same reason" said forsaken

"really? thats great we should join forces, together we can beat it for sure!" applejack suggested

"yeah why not, it sure will be easier" forsaken agreed.

"but why do you want to hunt it down?" rarity asked

"well you see i actually live in this desert in a small village and this monster is threatening us since a long time we dont even know why it wants to kill us. the guards in the village have a hard time to protect it they almost cant stand any more attacks. manny ponies died already because of it and now i want to put an end to this" forsaken explained

"hmm one reason more to beat it" applejack noticed

"by the way do you know where we could find it?" rarity asked

"in fact i do yes actually we are standing right on its lair" said forsaken

"what?! why dont you say that earlier" said rarity shocked

"dont worry for some reason it doesnt come out for small groups of ponies as we are" forsaken calmed the situation

"okay but how can we lure it out then?" applejack asked

"oh thats easy its reacting extremely sensitive on raw flesh" forsaken explained

"raw flesh? where in the entire nation should we get raw flesh now?" applejack asked

"well i didnt came out here unprepared of course i got some with me in my bag but before we start, are you sure you want to do this? after we lured it out theres no way back" forsaken asked

"we aint came here for nothing and we knew that its not going to be easy and that it would be dangerous but we need to do this at all costs so lets give this beast a hard time to defend itself" applejack answered

"shes right we cant just turn around, quit and come home with empty hooves this needs to be done" rarity confirmed.

"alright then lets get started" said forsaken, pulled a piece of flesh out of her bag and threw it a few meters away on the ground. it was quiet a few seconds as suddenly the the ground began to shake more and more and out of a huge pillar of sand and dust caused by the monster, it showed itself from below with a loud scream. surprised rarity and applejack watched the monster coming out of the ground, growing larger and larger

it looked like a giant sandworm with long, thin arms covered in a heavy armor.

"how big is this thing" applejack asked

"i guess about 40 meters" said forsaken "applejack, are you quick on your hooves?" forsaken asked applejack

"yes i sure have some speed" applejack confirmed

"good then take this" forsaken pulled another sword out of a steel box and threw it to applejack who catched it with her mouth "lets go before it leaves again" forsaken suggested, applejack confirmed with a slight nod

"ill support you from the distance" said rarity

"okay lets go then" said forsaken and ran off with applejack to start their first attack.

as they got closer to it, it noticed them, turned around and started a counter attack with a loud noise, one of its arms hit the ground nearby applejack who evaded in the last second and started to attack the arm but with no effect because of the armor "damn its not working" applejack noticed

"yeah the armor is too thick" forsaken added while the monster already started its next attack

"watch out!" applejack warned forsaken who was able to evade the attack as the monster pulled back its arm, applejack noticed the inbetweens in its arms

"forsaken ive got an idea, if we are able to cut the inbetweens in its arms, it may aint be able to move them anymore" meant applejack

"thats a good idea lets try this" forsaken agreed

"oh no look out!" forsaken shouted out as she noticed that the monster already started another attack at applejack, she saw it too late but just as it almost hit her, a thick ray of light hit the monster and it missed applejack just by a few meters. in a huge bow, applejack flew through the air because of the close blow but stopped shortly before she hit the ground.

applejack looked around and noticed rarity nearby who catched her with her magic

"thanks rarity that sure was a close one" said applejack

"always a pleasure lets get back on it" rarity suggested

"yeah" applejack agreed and continued the fight

as she came back to forsaken, she was still fighting with the monster

"are you alright?" forsaken asked

"yeah nothing happened thanks to rarity" applejack confirmed

"good then lets do this" said forsaken. the monster started another attack on forsaken who evaded in the last moment and jumped on its arm.

quickly she climbed up its arm reached the first inbetween and cut it as she ran over it. the monster screamed off as she cut it and whirled its arm around so that forsaken flew off and again shortly before the ground, rarity catched her with her magic

"thanks rarity this beast really is troublesome" forsaken noticed

"yes it sure is dangerous please be careful" rarity admitted

"will be" forsaken confirmed and headed back to applejack.

as the monster started attacking agian, rarity fired off another ray of light, aiming for its head but only striped it. the monster was aiming for applejack this time who managed to evade again and just as forsaken did, she climbed up its arm, heading for the inbetweens and cut the first. again the monster screamed off but reached out widely for a attack to wipe off applejack from its arm this time. meanwhile applejack already reached the second inbetween and cut it the monster screamed off once more as applejack climbed up its arm to reach the last inbetween.

as she was almost there the monster swung its arm over the other to hit applejack. she ran straightly towarts it getting closer and closer to the arm while rarity and forsaken watched it with worried expressions on their faces. just as the arm was about to hit applejack, she did a huge jump over it, spinning around her own body achses to avoid the hit very close and cut the last monster screamed off again in pain as forsaken used the swing of the other arm to get on it and started to climb it up again she reached the second inbetween and cut it. the monster whirled its arm around again but forsaken was able to hold herself on the second inbetween as the monster calmed down, she got back up and ran up the arm again to reach the last inbetween and cut it aswell. both, applejack and forsaken, now standing exthausted on the head of the monster, admitted their success to each other

"nice work applejack that jump was awesome" forsaken meant

"you too it sure looked dangerous as it whirled you around" said applejack.

suddenly the ground began to shake and they got closer to it "whats happening?!" applejack asked surprised

"its digging down into the sand! quick jump off it" forsaken advised and jumped off.

back on the ground they watched the monster digging down into the sand and vanishing

"did it ran away?" applejack asked

"no its not giveing up yet" said forsaken and in the same moment without any warning the ground below them started to crumble and the monster showed up right under their hooves. because of the sudden hit and the huge blow they flew both through the air, rarity tried to catch them again but only got forsaken this time and applejack fell on the ground.

"applejack are you okay?!" rarity asked worried

"yes i think im alright" said applejack while she got back up "ouch!" applejack said as she felt a pain in her hoove

"so you are hurt after all!" rarity noticed still worried

"nah its just a scratch" applejack answered

"but its bleeding" rarity said

"uh guys i dont want to interrupt you but its still coming" forsaken noticed the monster coming towarts the three ponies

"now you wait how dare you hurting my friends" rarity said angry and charged up a bolt of light.

she shot and hit directly the eye of the monster. it screamed off loudly and hit the ground right infront of them and blew them away just forsaken was lieing still infront of the monster.

still not completely beaten, the monster got back up but now blinded, suddenly it looked down on forsaken who was still infront of it "forsaken! get away there! how is it even able to notice him blinded" rarity wondered worried

"it must have smelled her" applejack guessed

"we have to do something!" rarity said

"but we are too far away!" applejack noticed. suddenly she noticed that the blood from the scratch was still dropping on the ground. while watching the blood sinking into the sand, she got an idea. all of the sudden, she put down her bag quickly and pulled out the ponynomicon

"you want to use it? but i thought twilight said-"

"yes she said not to use it but we have no other choice!" applejack interrupted rarity

"i just hope this works" applejack added and lifted up the hoove with the scratch

"okay just focus on the target and say the spell she said" applejack whispered to herself. she took a deep breath and said loud "Bombada Terraria" suddenly the blood from the ground started to fly back up and vanished in mid air, more and more sparks appeared around applejack and formed a huge energy ball as it was big enaugh, it fired itself high up in the air while rarity and applejack watched it.

"great what now?" rarity asked while the ball wasnt to see anymore

"just wait a bit longer" applejack advised

"wait? we cant wait any longer forsaken is about to get killed!" rarity noticed

while she watched the monster reaching out for a final blow.

"come on come on!" applejack whispered, still looking into the sky as suddenly...

"there!" applejack shouted off pointing into the sky. rarity looked up in the air and really, the energy ball came back falling down into the direction of the monster. in mid air the ball exploded and split up in hundreds of shreds, all falling towarts the monster and hitting it with high speed, causing small explosions all over its body. as the smoke lifted, the monster lay on the ground not moveing any inch of its body the armor on its head was completely turned into shreds and its blank flesh was to see

"is it dead?" rarity asked

"hmm well it looks like" applejack answered "oh my gosh forsaken! are you alright?!" applejack asked worried

"yes im fine thanks to you but how were you able to cast a spell?" forsaken wondered

"its actually forbidden but i used an ancient magic which was possible to be used by everypony" applejack explained

"really? well thats interesting anyway thanks for the help again" said forsaken

"no problem" applejack answered

"hey applejack look we can take the shreds of the armor i mean its a bodypart too is it?" rarity noticed

"yes you are right thats great" applejack confirmed happy

"well it seems like our ways part again but why dont you come for a visit to ponyville sometimes?" applejack suggested

"yeah thats a good idea but first ill return to my village, spread the good news and report from you two and your help in the fight" meant forsaken with a smile on her face

"alright then im looking forward to meet you agian" said applejack also smileing

"good bye" said raity

"bye" forsaken replied and walked into the direction of the down passing sun.


	4. Chapter 4 a kingdom for some blood

Chapter 4: a kingdom for some blood

on the same day, above a large green forest, rainbow dash and fluttershy started their journey to find a dragon.

"come on fluttershy we have to find a dragon" rainbow dash commanded fluttershy who carried a bag and followed her a few meters behind

"i know but can we fly a bit slower? i cant keep this speed up" fluttershy answered already a bit exthausted

"okay okay" rainbow dash answered and slowed a bit down

"why do you think we would find a dragon here anyway?" rainbow asked

"ow i heared some ponies talking about that they have seen dragons in this region recently so i thought we should check this place first" fluttershy explained

"in this region? but what would a dragon want to do here? i mean heres nothing but grass and trees" rainbow wondered

"i dont know maybe they were just traveling through and we search for nothing" fluttershy answered

"hmm that would be dumb"

"rainbow...do you... do you really think i can convince a dragon to give us some of his blood? i mean its a dragon they are not so friendly most of the time and also they dont like ponies very much" fluttershy asked.

rainbow stopped and turned to fluttershy "listen fluttershy of all the unbelievable things ive seen up until now, was you convincing discord to use his magic for good instead of evil the most unbelievable thing. so i think you could do something like this in your sleep" ensured rainbow

"but what if i cant, if i... fail" fluttershy continued

"you wont fail, i know it" siad rainbow and smiled at fluttershy who also began to smile

"now lets continue our search we still have a dragon to find" rainbow suggested

"right" fluttershy confirmed and so the flew on.

a few hours later, still flying above the forest the two ponies were still searching for a dragon

"weve been searching all day for a dragon now but nothing, slowly i start to believe that there are no dragons here after all" fluttershy said

"yeah maybe we should change the spot it really seems like we wont find anything here" rainbow agreed.

suddenly a loud scream sounded off nearby which almost sounded like the one of...

"a dragon!" rainbow said happy as she saw a dragon lieing on the ground

"but why is he lieing down there?" fluttershy wondered

"i dont know come on, lets check it out" rainbow suggested and flew down in the direction of the dragon

"wait for me!" fluttershy said who was left behind and followed rainbow.

a bit off the place of the dragon they landed behind a tree and rainbow looked around it carefully

"there he is" rainbow started "alright fluttershy are you ready?" she continued and turned to fluttershy

"uhm actually...no" fluttershy answered scared

"come on fluttershy we have to do this dont you want to save pinkie?" rainbow asked

"of course i want to save her but... that dragon looks so scary and what if he attacks us?" fluttershy asked scared

"fluttershy look at me, i know that you are scared of dragons but i promise you, nothing will happen to you as long as im at your side okay?" rainbow ensured.

fluttershy looked at her, and changed her expression to a slight smile

"okay ill try my best" she said and went forth to the dragon.

as they came closer, the dragon noticed them

"whos there?!" he asked with his deep voice and turned his head around. fluttershy, who got a bit scared by the sudden question, stopped for a moment but went on short afterwards

"uhm excuse me mr. dragon but uh what are you doing here, lieing on the ground?" fluttershy asked

"pah... ponies... great first this and now ponies why do you even care about? its none of your buisness" the dragon answered harsh "what did yo-" rainbow started but fluttershy stopped her

"well it seems like youve got a problem and we just wanted to help" fluttershy explained

"hah i dont need any help from ponies" the dragon taunted and got up

"but whats with your wing?" fluttershy noticed the wing, hanging down from his body

"what should be with it?" the dragon asked.

fluttershy looked at it with a thinking expression

"can you move it?" fluttershy asked

"what a question of course i can-" the dragon started, trying to move the wing but as he did he felt a pain in it and screamed loudly "as i thought" fluttershy said

"whats the matter?" rainbow asked

"he must have hurt his wing so he cant fly anymore" fluttershy explained

"i hate to admit it but you are right. i suddenly got into a storm, lost control and crashed into this forest" the dragon explained

"let me see" said fluttershy and took a look at the wing

"does that hurt?" she asked as she hit the wing slightly

"no" the dragon encountered nerved

"and this?" she asked as she tried to lift the wing a bit and the dragon screamed off again

"hmm it seems like its not broken, its just dislocated" fluttershy explained "you need help" she continued

"i told you i dont need-"

"now just forget your pride once and let us help you!" fluttershy got louder with a serious expression on her face and interrupted the dragon.

the dragon looked at her for a while and said "alright alright what other options do i even have"

"good" fluttershy said contently and looked at the wing again

"rainbow, i want you to fly as hard as you can against this point but without a rainboom" said fluttershy and pointed on the wing "uhm are you sure about this?" rainbow asked

"absolutely" fluttershy answered

"alright then" said rainbow and flew away. as she had some distance to the dragon, she started to fly back as fast as she could "okay shes comeing just stay right where you are and dont move" fluttershy advised the dragon

"whatever" the dragon replied.

faster and faster, rainbow flew towarts fluttershy and the dragon. almost at her destination, she turned herself slightly to the side and hit the wing with her soulder. the dragon screamed off loud and tourned around

"how dare you-" the dragon started but ended his sentence due he noticed that he was able to move his wing again

"hey... it doesnt hurt anymore" the dragon noticed

"well your wing slipped out of its current position, we just pushed it back" fluttershy explained

"well... thank you two i start to like you even through you are just ponies" said the dragon

"but why did you want to help me?" he continued

"you see... we needed to find a dragon because... we need a bit of his blood and we wanted to ask you if you could give us some of yours" fluttershy explained

"a bit of my blood? hmm that sure sounds strange but since you helped me out of this misery i cant say no" the dragon answered "really?! oh thank you that sure means much to us" fluttershy said happy and pulled a syringe out of her bag. as she started to drain a bit of the dragons blood, the dragon wondered

"what do you need my blood for anyway?"

"its for our friend its a matter of life and death so to say we need the blood for a spell" fluttershy explained as she put the syringe into her bag again

"a spell?! you dont mean... blood magic?!" the dragon asked shocked

"uhm yes thats it do you know that?" fluttershy asked

"i only know one kind of magic you need blood for... blood magic... and only one spell that requieres dragon blood... you want to revive someone right?" the dragon answered

"yes thats correct" said fluttershy

"hmpf" the dragon snorred "i dont want my blood beeing used for these dark spells. manny dragons died because of blood magic now give me the blood back" the dragon demanded angry

"but we-" fluttershy started

"now!" the dragon yelled at her. scared she took a few steps back from the dragon but came back to her senses

"no! i wont give it back" fluttershy answered. angry and confident,

the dragon looked at her and took a breath in, to spit out fire. fluttershy, still infront of the dragon, looked at him realizing that he was going to burn her any second. scared like this, she wasnt able to move anymore but just in the second the dragon breathed out, rainbow threw herself on fluttershy, pushing her aside and out of the fire.

"thanks rainbow that was close" fluttershy said as she got up again

"i told you nothing will happen to you as long as im at your side did i?" rainbow answered

"rainbow your hoove!" fluttershy pointed at rainbows smoking hind hoove

"yeah, seems like the fire hit me a bit" rainbow said with a slight painfilled voice

"thats all my fault i should have just given him the blood" fluttershy excused

"no it was very brave to encounter a dragon like this. we need this blood you know that and also i still can fly" said rainbow, flying a few meters off the ground

"i give you one more chance to hand the blood over otherways ill burn you to ashes" the dragon warned them

"rainbow what should we do now?" fluttershy asked worried.

rainbow thought a bit about it turning her head to the dragon and back to fluttershy again. suddenly, she took the bag from fluttershy and flew a few meters higher

"rainbow what are you doing?" fluttershy asked

"he wants the blood, he wont attack you if i have it" rainbow answered

"rainbow no thats too dangerous!" fluttershy called after her but too late she already was too far away. the dragon, following the light blue pony with his view, was clearly angry and took off aswell. flying high up in the air, they put up a chase on high speed. up, down, right, left it was like a rollercoster, in every curve the dragon tried to bite her, set her on fire or tried to ram her. with smooth but quick motions, rainbow denied one attack after another. as the dragon fired off another blast of fire,rainbow made a loop up over the fire and the dragon, flying down with full speed in the direction of a small rift in the ground. the dragon followed her down, landing infront of the rift as she flew into it. looking down into the dark rift the dragon stood there for a few moments and took a deep breath in. he breathed a huge wave of fire down into the rift so much that the fire already breched over the brim of the rift again as suddenly, rainbow showed up again flying up rapid, passing by close the dragons face and hit his eye with her hoove. the dragon screamed and took off again, continued to follow rainbow who was already back in the air. up in the air again they continued the chase as rainbow suddenly started to fly down into the forest. the dragon, still above the forest, watched the pony evading the trees infront of her. another time the dragon breathed fire and burned the trees below him. rainbow flew up again higher and higher into the air closely followed by the dragon. way up high into the air the trees looked like matchsticks and the edges of the horizon were slightly covered in a myst. rainbow got slower and let herslef go floating just a few meters higher through her speed and turned herself upside down, falling back towarts the ground and passing by the dragon who missed her closely. the dragon also turning around followed her the way back to the ground getting closer and closer to the pegasus again. rainbow was flying faster and faster but let the dragon come closer to her. she looked back to the dragon and forth again with a deceptively smile on her face. getting closer and closer to the ground, the dragon almost got her and tried to devour her. "rainbow you have to fly up! you will smash into the ground!" fluttershy tried to advise her worried but hit on numb ears. the dragon, even closer now with his mouth wide open, and rainbow were about 100 meters above the forest now, still flying at full speed towarts the ground as rainbow speeded up once more and left a sonic rainboom above the forest and right infront of the dragon. with a dull but loud thump the dragon hit the ground and suddenly it was quiet

"ra-... rainbow?" fluttershy said worried, looking in the direction of the rainboom

"rainbow, please this isnt funny" fluttershy continued almost crying but still nothing happened

"rainbow!" she shouted out and started crying.

"why so sad fluttershy?" a well knowen voice said from her left side.

rapidly fluttershy turned around and saw rainbow dash coming out between the trees completely exthausted and out of breath. she still flew a few meters and landed on the ground

"that dragon sure was a hard opponent but-" rainbow started but got interrupted by fluttershy who hugged her all of the sudden "please dont do this again rainbow" fluttershy begged her under tears

"i already thought that ive lost another friend" she continued.

rainbow first stunned but then smileing said "okay, ill promise"

"what happened to the dragon?" fluttershy asked still a bit sad, wipeing off the last tears from her face

"he hit the ground but i think nothing bad happened to him he is just unconscious" rainbow answered

"thats good, he tried to kill us but he doesnt deserve the same destiny twice" fluttershy said glad

"yeah but lets leave before he wakes up again" rainbow suggested

"yes lets go home" fluttershy agreed and flew off side on side with rainbow.


	5. Chapter 5: the keeper of light

Chapter 5: the keeper of light

meanwhile, again somewhere in the desert in an anciant ruin, also twilight began her part of the quest

"alright this must be it" said twilight as she entered the ruins

"wow, these buildings must be over a thousand years old" she noticed as she took a closer look at them

"i wonder why the archeologists quit their research here... they even left their tents here" twilight continued.

on her left side, a bit above, there was some kind of statue which contains just a head and two hands made of stone. twilight went to it and looked at it

"hmm, the shape of this head looks strange somehow...just as the hooves" twilight noticed "but enaugh of sightseeing ive got to find those bracers of light" twilight said to herself and turned away from the statue

"but where should i start? this place is huge" suddenly she noticed that something was moving behind her. she turned around and saw the head and the hands floating in the air infront of her. surprised and shocked she took a few steps back and fell down and hit the ground. down on the ground, twilight looked up the head was flying above her opened its mouth and something started glowing in it. knowing that it couldnt be any good for her, twilight rolled aside just as the head fired a laser.

"so thats why they quit the research here!" said twilight as she was running away, followd by the head and its hands.

twilight ran through a small gate and a door upstairs close before the statue was able to hit her with its hands. the stairs ended up at the other side of the building still running, twilight ran over a wooden scaffolding to another building again followed by the head which flew around the building to chase her again. just in the moment as twilight vanished into the building the statue fired another laser but missed her again. twilight ran on a few meters into it and down a tunnel which was connected with another building. in the mid of it, twilight took a break to catch her breath again as she noticed that something smelled strange. she looked back and noticed that her tail was on fire because of the laser from the statue. shocked she took a stone nearby and graved the fire under it. "phew that was close" twilight said "i guess im safe here for now" she continued and walked a bit further

"it seems like this statue is enchanted to protect this place from intruders and as they found it, it attacked them" twilight thought

"i cant search for the bracers with that statue attacking me...i guess i have to fight it" twilight said serious.

she walked further to the end of the tunnel,into the other building and took a careful look outside.

"its not around" twilight noticed and took a step outside. a minor place lay infront of her. on her left side were standing some stone pillars on the right side was a huge gate with stairs infrot of it and infront of her a huge building with an entrance. as she reached the mddle of the place, the statue showed up behind her again and attacked her with a punch. twilight noticed it in time and teleported to the right, on top of the stairs

"if you want to dance you just have to say something" twilight taunted.

the statue attacked again with one of its hands and just as before, twilight teleported. near the pillars she appeared again, lifted one of them up in the air with her magic and threw it on the statue. the statue catched the pillar and threw it back on twilight who teleported once more to prevent a hit. now near the entrance, twilight fired off a thick ray of light just as rarity did but the statue blocked her attack again with one of its hands. the statue took another pillar and threw it on twilight who fled through the entrance. the pillar hit the entrance and blocked the way out

"i guess i have to find another way out" twilight said, looking at the blocked entrance

"hmm everytime i try to hit it, it blocks my attacks with those strange hooves... i think i have to take them out first" twilight noticed as she went down another tunnel.

"ah an exit" twilight said as she saw a big exit lying infront of her.

once more she took a careful look out. outside was a bridge with a passage below. the bridge was connected from a building on the left to a big podium to the right. on top of the podium at the edge of it was a chest to see.

"hmm i think i have an idea" said twilight.

as she took a step outside, the statue already waited for her and attacked her from above, again twilight evaded by teleporting and appeared on the bridge again. twilight fired off another laser but with no effect because of the hands again. as the statue encountered the attack with its own, twilight turned around and ran around the corner of the podium nearby, upstairs on top of the podium. on top, twilight tried to reach the chest at the edge as suddenly the statue attacked from behind with its hands again. twilight menaged to evade again but the chest flew off the podium.

"as i thought" twilight said as she looked down for the chest. she turned around, the statue was still a few meters away from her reaching out for the next attack. as twilight used her magic to lift up a huge rock from below behind her, the statue stopped and prepared to catch the rock. twilight threw it with all of her power in the direction of the statue which menaged to stop it barely with both hands. the statue now reached out to throw the rock back at her but suddenly as it lifted the rock above its head the rock detonated in a huge explosion right in its hands so that they flew aside and hit the walls.

"heh i knew there must have been some dynamite around to dig the tunnels... now to part two" twilight thought.

the head now without hands was still floating infront of her and prepared to fire another laser but twilight teleported away to take cover behind a pile of rocks.

"okay now i just have to-" she started as a piercing shock penetrated her chest. the rocks werent strong enough to hold off the laser and it pierced right through them and the purple ponys chest. with her body jittering uncontrolable, she looked down her body. the laser didnt even left a hole in her chest but still her heart stopped beating, her body went numb and at last the unicorn fell down on the ground and passed away. the head floated over her body, watchin it closely and turned away after a few seconds. suddenly a small rock hit its back head "what are you aiming at?" a voice said from behind. and somehow twilight stood behind it with a pillar lifted up in the air. the head looked back to the pile of rocks, noticeing that the body vanished. as the head looked back to twilight to fire another laser, she hit it like a baseball with the pillar. because of the strong hit the head spinned around and fell on the ground with the mouth wide open suddenly a second twilight was infront of it with a stick of dynamite. "shall we?" the first twilight said "of course" the second twilight encountered and threw the dynamite into the mouth of the statue. with a big explosion the statue detonated in fire and smoke. as the smoke lifted, none was to see, not the head nor the twilights. suddenly twilight came out of the entrance below the bridge where she started first

"well i would have never expected that mirror images would save my life once" she said slightly laughing and ported up the podium. "i guess im rid of it not even a shred is left of it... huh whats that?" twilight wondered as she noticed something down on the ground where the head exploded

"thats..." she started as she came closer

"...the bracers of light! the statue must have been the keeper of them" twilight thought as she picked them up

"great now i can meet up with the others again" twilight said happy and started her travel back home.


	6. Chapter 6: the reunion

Chapter 6: the reunion

the next day, at applejacks farm, twilight met up with her friends again. as she came in, she already heared them talking about what they experienced on their journey.

"... it almost got me but then i did a huge jump over it" applejack said

"wow that sure sounds dangerous" fluttershy admitted

"yes but i would have liked to see how rainbow dealt with that dragon" applejack said

"oh it was really exciting i already thought she died" fluttershy answered slightly serious

"oh hey twi how was your adventure? were you successful?" applejack asked as she saw twilight entering the room

"hello girls indeed i was, ive got the bracers but it was bounded with some trouble" twilight answered

"oh dear our travels werent any better" rarity encountered.

"anyway... do you have the ingredients we need?" twilight asked

"it was hard to get but rarity and me menaged to get the bodypart" applejack confirmed

"and rainbow dash and me got the blood" fluttershy added

"good... speaking of which... where is rainbow dash?" twilight noticed, looking around for her.

"she went home first to look for the pegasus she said we should go ahead she will meet us at the graveyard" fluttershy answered "oh right i almost forgot about that" twilight said

"when do we start anyway?" rarity asked

"i think we should do it at night nopony should know that we use this forbidden magic" twilight suggested

"alright ill go, tell rainbow and meet you there then" applejack said

"okay we will meet around midnight then" said twilight and they left the room

the same night, around midnight, the friends met again on the graveyard only rainbow dash was still missing

"i thought you told rainbow dash to meet us here?" twilight asked applejack

"i did but she wanted to stay a bit longer with the pegasus since her bandage is coming off today" applejack answered.

just as she ended her sentence, rainbow showed up at the graveyard, flying down from above and landed on the ground.

"sorry that im late guys the treatment after getting off that bandage took longer than expected" rainbow explained

"no problem, as long as you are here now" fluttershy answered.

"alright then... shall we start?" twilight asked. silent, the friends looked at each other and confirmed with a slight nod.

"okay then lets start" twilight said "rarity, please lay down the part on her grave" twilight continued and rarity went forth to do so "good... fluttershy, please drip the blood over it now" twilight asked her and fluttershy flew above the grave, dripping the blood over the grave and the part.

"okay now the spell..." twilight said with the book infront of her and the bracers on her hooves

"in the darkest night when theres nopony to see, nor any light, we call for your help life and death to retrive what we like.

now hear this call life and death ive got a request within my breath, desturb the slumber of those between stone and clay and bring them back once more to the light of the day...

mortus astarte Pinkie pie!"

suddenly, her horn started glowing in her natural purple color but turned blue after a few seconds and a small, blue flame appeared infront of her. it floated through the air above pinkies grave and ignited the ground. it looked like the flames were dancing on her grave and something started glowing in it more and more.

without any warning, a lightning bolt came down from the sky and hit the grave. because of the flashing lights the five friends covered their faces and looked away not to get blinded. as they looked up again, they saw a sillouhette in the mid of the still fadeing light.

"p-...pinkie?" rainbow dash started, looking in the direction of the grave. the light faded away more and more and for real, a pink colored pony with balloons on her flank, a bouncey, crazy mane and tail was standing on the grave right infront of the 5 friends. "ahh... what happened? why is anything so bright?" pinkie wondered, opening slightly the eyes

"bright? but its in the middle of the night" rarity noticed

"that must be because her eyes were closed the whole time so even the smallest light is bright for her she just needs to get used to it again" twilight explained

"i know this voice...whos there?" pinkie asked

"pinkie? it... it really is you" rainbow said, comeing closer to her

"this voice... but it cant be, i am..." suddenly rainbow hugged her

"no you are not" rainbow started with a sad attitude in her voice

"not anymore...you...i...i dont know where to start" rainbow continued

" im so sorry that we did that to you we didnt know that you were innocent... i was blinded by hatred, confused by your actions and pushed by rage... i can imagine that you probably wont forgive me and i know that this is kinda ridiculous to say after what we did but...i want to apologize...for everything" rainbow apologized under tears.

" so... i am... alive" pinkie said while rainbow still hugged her

"yes, we were able to revive you with a spell" rainbow answered still crying but happy and covered her face in the pink ponys bouncy mane.

"i...i..." pinkie began obviously unsure about her next sentence and her hooves jittering

"i dont want this!" she continued and pushed rainbow dash away

"wha-... what do you mean?" rainbow encountered confused and sad

"i dont want to live...i dont deserve to live! all these horrible things i did...not only to you but to manny other ponies too. they are all gone and will never come back just because of my existance!..." pinkie explained sad

"you asked me to forgive you but it actually should be me to ask you for forgiveness.

i should remain dead like i was so i cant hurt anypon-" pinkie continued but got slapped by rainbow in the mid of her sentence "rainbow what the hay are you doing?!" applejack asked shocked and angry

"do you even listen to yourself?" rainbow started

"we know everything about what happned, we found the rhyme!. you were possessed and not able to control your actions! it wasnt your fault!" rainbow continued loudly looking at pinkie who was surprised by the sudden hit.

"so you found it..." pinkie said

"yes... your diary... ive never read such horrible things... but how were you able to write it if you were possessed?" twilight asked

"i dont know why but one day the presence of the ghost got weaker it was the day before i kidnapped applejack, i didnt had full control but it was enough to write this diary. it was disgusting and horrible he forced me to make dishes out of their flesh and eat them sometimes even raw" pinkie explained. the others listened shocked and disgusted and raritys face went slightly green.

"but why the rhyme? why did you hid it?" fluttershy asked

"i thought if the ghost gets back the control, he might destroy it if he reads it" pinkie answered

"speaking of which i still feel it inside my head. it could get the control back any moment which is why i want to be dead again" she continued

"no! theres another way" twilight said

"what other way?" rarity asked

"the ghost is controlling her mind so i will drag my mind into hers and pull the ghost out" twilight explained

"is this save?" rainbow asked

"for her yes but if i die inside her mind ill never come back. i guess the ghost wont give up without a fight" said twilight and went over to pinkie.

"are you ready?" twilight asked

"i... uhm... yes" pinkie answered unsure

"okay please close your eyes, dont worry it wont hurt" said twilight and her horn started glowing

"twilight?" pinkie said

"yes?" she answered

"please be careful" pinkie said and closed her eyes.

twilight touched pinkies forehead with her horn and both started glowing bright in a purple color.

as she opened her eyes again, twilight found herself in a dark, black void.

"Pinkie?" twilight called out for her but without any response. suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere.

"hm guess ill start my search there" twilight thought and went through the door.

on the other side, twilight was still in the black void

"whats going on here? i thought in her mind should be memories of places where she was and what she did but all there is is... darkness" twilight noticed.

"hihihi" a female voice giggled nearby.

"whos there?" twilight asked and looked around but there was nopony to see.

"you want to know why its all dark? its because i want it" the voice said

"in here, i am able to rise and lower sun and moon, I can choose the enviorment i am at, I command over life and death!" the voice continued and got louder

"in this world... I AM ALLMIGHTY" the voice shouted out in a slight crazy attitude.

"where are you?show yourself!" twilight commanded, still looking around.

"show myself? well im right infront of you silly" the voice said.

twilight quickly turned her head back forward and stared into two big lightblue eyes. slightly shocked, twilight took a few steps back.

the pony infront of her looked just like pinkie exept for her mane which was completely straight instead of bouncy.

"pinkie?... no.. you are not her. pinkie wouldnt say such things" said twilight and took even a few steps more away from her

"you are the ghost arent you?" twilight asked slightly angry.

"pah.. ghost? dont make me laugh im a far more dangerous and evil beeing than those bodyless idiots... i am a demon" the demon explained

"i dont care who or what you are just leave this body this instant or i-"

"or what?" the demon interrupted her "what do you want to do? you are inside her mind where I command whats happening.

i could be invincible or invisible

or i just could make your heart stop beating...but that would be boring" the demon explained while twilight was just standing there, listening with an angry expression on her face.

"in other words, you cant do anything to force me out... and now... DIE!". suddenly, all kinds of swords and knifes came out of the ground around the demon and a few portals opened around him too.

the knifes and swords floating in mid air, vanished in the portals fast and the portals closed again. wondering what the demon was up to but on her guard, twilight still stood in one and the same place.

suddenly twilight noticed a noise behind her. without knowing whats happening behind her, she jumped aside and avoided a blade which was closely passing by her head. the blade flew on a few meters and vanished in a portal which just opened infront of her.

"i see... so he uses the portals to attack me" thought twilight. without leaving her any break, more portals opened around her and more blades flew in her direction. just close infront of her, twilight cought a sword in mid air with her magic and started to whirl it fast around herself. with furious speed and high accuracy twilight blocked all the blades and knifes which attacked her and threw the blade with a final swing directly at the demon.

the demon, not moving any inch, watched the blade flying in his direction. just as the blade was about to hit the demon, a barrier appeared around him and deflected the sword.

"sorry it wont be so easy to defeat me but im really surprised that you are so skilled with the sword" said the demon

"just as i am" twilight whispered to herself.

"but well, it doesnt make any diffrence anyway. you wont beat me, you'll NEVER beat me" the demon called out and stomped on the ground with one hoove.

suddenly a light was flashing off and twilight covered her face because of the brightness. as she looked up again, the enviorment changed. twilight suddenly found herself standing on a huge rock surrounded by lava. the whole place was in a cave, behind her was a tower which threatned to fall any second and behind the demon was a pier with a big skull on the other side. stunned, twilight looked around

"wha- what is this place?" she wondered, still looking at the enviorment.

"dont you know it? this is where i came from and this is where you will be going to!" the demon said with a wide grin in his face "you mean...this is..." twilight started, unsure if her thoughts were correct or not, as the demon continued

"yes... this is hell!" the demon shouted out and stomped on the ground once again.

all of the sudden the ground began to shake and the spot between twilights hooves started to heat up and went orange more and more. thinking quick, twilight jumped aside just as a pillar of fire shot out of the ground. without stopping she ran on in a circle around the demon, evading the incoming fireshots as she started to switch directions towarts the demon. very close to the demon now, twilight tried to reach him with a final jump but got stopped by the barrier in mid air, flew off in a huge bow and hit the ground hard.

"ouww that hurts... " twilight said as she got up again "but i know now what i wanted to find out" she said to herself as a little stone fell on her back. wondering where it came from, twilight looked up and saw a big rock falling from the ceiling. stunned and shocked she looked at it falling towarts her and with a loud noise it crashed in the ground. slowly the noise faded away and it got quiet. "heh...hehehe... AHAHAHAHAHAHA... I KILLED HER! NOPONY CAN STOP ME!" the demon screamed out while laughing loud and crazy.

" i wouldnt be so sure about that" said a voice behind the demon.

a bit nerved and angry he looked back and saw twilight jumping in his direction once more.

"hah its no use youll just get pushed back by the barrier again" the demon said with a confident grin on his face.

twilight got closer and closer while she charged energy into her horn. just as she hit the barrier with her horn, she released the energy stored in her horn on the barrier and it disappeared. quite shocked the demon watched her landing just a few steps infront of him. without hesitation twilight attacked him once again and threw him to the ground. lying on the demon, twilight held him on the ground and quickly casted a spell on the demons head. twilight stood up again and took a few steps back

"what did you do to me? my head...it feels so weird" the demon asked as he got up slowly.

"i set up a small barrier inside your brain"said twilight

"what?" the demon encountered

"you know... both, thoughts and magic start inside your brain in a small part of it. all i did was to place a small forcefield around that area so that not a single impulse can leave it" twilight explained.

obviously not understanding, the demon stood infront of her

"in other words, i shut off your ability to think...which means that you cant summon things nor can cast any spell anymore" twilight continued.

"that cant be!" the demon said and tried to summon something but without any success

"no... but... how did you get past the barrier?" the demon asked

"well if you would know a bit about magic, you would know that you can shut down a barrier by encountering it with an equal energy level which is why i had to find out how strong the barrier was" twilight explained while walking towarts the demon

"no s-stay away from me" the demon stuttered afraid, taking a few steps back

"ill now force you out of this body and youll never be able to possess anypony ever again!" twilight said, standing close to the demon

"no dont do it!" he shouted out

"hold on tight, its going to be a bumpy ride" twilight said and a small dot of light split off from her horn, growing larger and brighter until it covered both of them.


	7. Chapter 7: the two guardians

Chapter 7: the two guardians

at the same time in the real world, pinkie and twilight were still motionless sitting infront of each other with their friends waiting curiously around them.

"man this takes way too long i hope twilight is alright" rainbow dash said worried

"yes i..." applejack started but stopped due she noticed something happening "look i think somethings happening" applejack said, pointing on twilight and pinkie.

twilights horn started to glow brighter and brighter as the four friends watched them. suddenly with a loud bang both of them flew off a few meters and slided over the ground.

"twilight! pinkie!" rainbow shouted out.

rarity and fluttershy ran over to twilight while rainbow and applejack concerned about pinkie.

"twilight...twilight! are you alright?"rarity said worried while twilight woke up slowly. still weakened.

twilight stood up slowly while looking around

"no, rainbow stay away from this one!" twilight shouted out

"what do you mean by thi-" rainbow started,turning her head to twilight, but stopped suddenly as she noticed a second pinkie sitting on the ground where they sit before.

stunned and confused she looked at her as suddenly something grabed her head from behind "wha..whats the meaning of this?" rainbow asked while getting strangled from behind.

"its a demon! i was able to force him out but he still looks like pinkie!" twilight explained

"thats right and now stay away from me or ill break her neck!" the demon threatened looking at applejack who took a few steps back with an angry expression on her face.

meanwhile, also the other pinkie came slightly to her senses and looked around.

"twilight?... is something wrong?" pinkie asked because of twilights angry expression.

twilight weakened her mien and looked at her for a few moments then back to the demon behind pinkie.

pinkie noticed that and looked back aswell

"whats going on here?" pinkie asked shocked and confused as she saw the demon strangleing rainbow dash

"its the demon who was controlling you" fluttershy explained next to her.

"what do you want?" twilight asked the demon

"i want you to release the spell you casted on me" the demon answered

"spell?" rarity asked next to her

"yes, i forced a spell on him so he cant possess anypony ever again" twilight explained "okay ill-" "NO!" rainbow interrupted her "dont release the spell" she continued.

"shut up!" the demon yelled at her and strangled her even harder.

"but if i dont he will kill you" twilight encountered

"and if you do he will probably possess one of us, maybe you, and kill us all" rainbow said with a weak voice.

not sure what to do, twilight stood just there torn from side to side by her thoughts as she looked in rainbows face. she smiled...then she slowly closed her eyes, shook slightly her head and a single tear went down over her left cheek.

"rainbow..." twilight said quietly under tears, then she closed her eyes for a moment to surpress her sadness "i wont release it" she said quietly, opening her eyes again

"what was that?" the demon asked

"i said i wont release it! you will not harm anypony ever again!" twilight shouted out and a moment of silence occured.

a small, evil smile grew on the demons face and he said "ever again you say? well then...WATCH YOUR FRIEND DIE!" the demon screamed and was about to break rainbows neck.

stunned, the friends had no other option then to watch. the moment felt like an eternity...

slow...

it never seemed to end...

twilight closed her eyes and looked away.

...

"i wouldnt do that if i were you"

a voice sounded off over the place.

"whats going on? i cant move!" the demon noticed

"now let go of her" the voice said

"no i-" the demon started but stopped stunned as he noticed that his body moved on its own "stop i dont want to" the demon said.

free again, rainbow stepped away from the demon just as applejack and the six friends gathered at twilight.

"whos there?" twilight called out

"who? well im the one you called help for remember?" the voice answered

"who i called help for?... the revive spell... so you are..."

"death thats correct" the voice said and suddenly a brown pegasus stalleon with a red and blue colored mane and tail, blue eyes and a big scythe stood infront of the six ponies.

shocked by his sudden and close appearance twilight took a few steps back

"i think watched this scene long enough to know what happened here roughly... but ill have a closer look to know the whole story" death said and suddenly he teleported near the demon and touched his head standing on his hind legs.

"how were you able to teleport?you are a pegasus" rarity asked

"well but im the death too i dont need a horn to use magic, nor i actually would need wings to fly" the death explained with a slight smile on his face

"now let me have a look" he continued and closed his eyes.

silence... nopony said any word...the deaths smile vanished slowly from second to second. suddenly, shocked he opened his eyes and stood there ,motionless for a few moments

"i see..." he said, slowly lifting up the hoove he touched the demons head with

"well in that case..." he said calm as suddenly his facial expression changed into an angry one and he hit the demons head with all his power.

rapidly and hard the demons head got smashed into the ground and he spit out some blood. he hit him so hard that a small shockwave spread over the place. barely the six friends stood against the wind and the dust.

"is everypony alright?" twilight asked looking at them as the dust lifted again.

quiet they looked at her and confirmed with a slight nod. the demon crouched on the ground, his face covered in distorted pain and dirt

"why?..." the demon gasped looking at the death

"you?!" the demon said shocked and surprised as he took a second look at him

"yes me!" the death encountered. still standing on his hind legs.

the death grabed the demon on his throat and lifted him up

"i should extinquish your existance here and now! too bad that im not allowed to without a judgement of the council" the death said angry and threw the demon against a gravestone.

"uhm excuse me but... is something wrong?" fluttershy asked careful.

the death sighed "im sorry i lost my mind for a moment" he said calming down from his rage

"i think a bit of explaination is necessary here" pinkie suggested.

with lowered view, the death turned towarts them

"you all are from ponyville right?" he started, looking at them

"y-yes thats correct" rainbow confirmed wondering

"then you must have heared about what happened in ponyholm before it got abandoned" the death said in a bit sad tone

"you mean the missing ponies?" applejack asked

"yes...you see..." the death started "the one who killed them...was me..."

...once again, silence took the upperhand and filled the place. speechless and shocked the six ponies stood infront of him as twilight broke the silence

"so...you were the one in the newspaper?" twilight asked still not believing what she just heared "yes...or rather i was possessed by that demon over there just like you" the death said and pointed on pinkie

"i was still alive back then... it was a normal day as he took over my body it just happened...all of the sudden i wasnt myself anymore" the death explained while the six friends listened closely

"he forced me to do these horrible things... he killed my sister, my whole family...even my friends... he ate their flesh to remain in my body and this world...it was disgusting..." he continued

"one day i was able to gain a bit of control back over my body. i used that opportunity, took a knife and held it on my throat. a last time the demon tried to stop me but i won the fight and sliced up my throat... i hoped to end this by killing myself but he just took another body..." the death said looking over to pinkie

"while anypony of my family was sent to paradise, i was sent to hell for what I did. down in hell the council of death searched for a few new soulreapers and so i tried to prove myself worthy as one of them... well and here we are" he explained

"wait... so being a soulreaper is something like a job?" twilight asked wondering

"yeah i know it sounds strange but thats how it is, isnt it star?" the death said and looked behind the six ponies.

"star?" rainbow asked wondering who he could have meant as somepony passed their right side "you? why are you here?" rainbow asked as she saw the grey pegasus she rescued

"i... i dont know... there was this voice calling for me... it led me here" the grey pegasus said

"so you finally decided to come too, you are a bit late" the death said to her in a happy tone. wondering the pegasus looked at him

"late? late for what? and who are you anyway?" the pegasus asked, looking at the brown stalleon and especially his huge scythe with a scared expression.

shocked and wondering the death looked at her

"what do you mean? you know me star" the death replied.

"and who is star?" the grey pegasus asked

"what happened to you?" the death wondered.

"do you know her?" rainbow asked

"yes indeed" the death confirmed still wondering

"thats great because she has a case of amnesia. i saved her as she fell unconscious from the sky because she got hit by a lightning bolt" rainbow continued

"i see so thats why she doesnt know me..." the death said and walked towarts her leaving his scythe stuck in the ground

"let me show you who you are" the death continued now infront of her and touched her head.

a moment of silence... the death slowly lowered his hoove again.

"now...who are you?" the death asked to test her

"i... my name is...starfire... and... im a guardian of live" starfire said, slowly remembering.

"and who am i?" the death asked her

"you are... you are a soulreaper, the death fireburst and my brother" starfire answered happy. stunned the six friends listened to them with open mouths.

"so the voice which called and led you here...it was the spell too right?" twilight asked.

"correct...its long ago since we met the last time sister" fireburst said and hugged her

"too long" starfire agreed.

suddenly fireburst heared a noise behind him. it was the demon who took his scythe and jumped now in a huge jump towarts him.

"watch out!" twilight said but too late, the demon reached out for his attack and forced the scythe through fireburst's back.

motionless starfire and fireburst stood there, still hugging.

"got you" the demon said with a wide grin on his face

"...possessing of the living, killing innocet ponies and a ridiculous attempt to kill a soulreaper with his weapon...thats quite a record of crimes you know?" fireburst said and let go of starfire.

the grin on the demons face vanished. suddenly the demon took off from the ground and floated in mid air in a magical aura. without effort, fireburst pulled the scythe out of his back again and levitated it too. it didnt even left a scar at the place where the scythe pierced his back.

"did you really think you can kill the death with simple things like that?" fireburst said with a slight mocking laugh.

"possessing the living? killing innocent ponies? brother, is that?..." starfire repeated slightly upset "thats right...he forced me to kill you..." fireburst confirmed serious.

suddenly starfire teleported, just like fireburst before, close to the demon and reached out for an attack with a mad expression on her face.

"stop star!" fireburst said just as starfire was about to punch the demon's face.

"trust me i desire to kill him as much as you but we are not allowed to without the permission of the council!" fireburst said.

hesitating, starfire flew infront of him, her hoove still lifted up in the air. slowly calming herself, she lowered her hoove and turned away from the demon.

"hehe" mocking her, the demon laughed off quietly behind starfires back.

"you dumbass..." fireburst sighed quietly with a hoove holding infront of his face.

starfire's expression changed into an angry one again and suddenly she turned around quickly and hit the demon's stomach. coughing and gasping for air the demon held his stomach.

"this was just a small taste of my power, next time ill punch you in half" starfire threatned mad and ported herself back to fireburst.

"now... ill drag you down to hell where you belong and be aware that you will suffer endless pain in the deepest circles of hell" fireburst said and a portal opened below the demon.

suddenly a thick chain shot out of the portal and twisted around the demon's leg. the chain whirled him through the air and slammed him hardly on the ground. the demon fell unconscious and slowly he got pulled over the ground and through the portal.

"now theres still one last thing before we leave you" fireburst said and turned to the six ponies.

"oh dont worry we wont tell anypony" rarity said

"yes its like we havent seen anything" fluttershy confirmed smiling.

"thats not it" starfire said a bit sad.

"so what do you want then?" applejack asked.

fireburst looked over to pinkie and said "we have to take pinkie pie with us...".


	8. Chapter 8: Fate

Chapter 8: Fate

"what?! why?" rainbow asked upset and sad.

"because the revive spell you used is highly forbidden and must be undone once the revived pony is found" starfire explained.

"no...take me! i was revived too" rainbow suggested.

"we know, back then we werent able to pinpoint your position somehow, otherways we would have come for you earlier" fireburst said.

"once a reviving is older than one day it gets permanent, or in other words their fate will be changed" starfire added.

"we are not allowed to take ones soul if their fate isnt fulfilled" fireburst continued.

"which means, the only soul we are allowed and have to take is pinkies" starfire explained. "but...but..." rainbow stuttered.

"rainbow, its okay" pinkie said touching rainbows shoulder with her hoove.

"no...pinkie please... please dont go again, there must be another way!" rainbow said desperatly, trying to think off another solution.

"dont you think its time to put an end to this chapter?" pinkie said looking at rainbow.

rainbow stood there, speechless, not knowing what to answer and with a sad expression on her face. "ive caused you enough trouble... to all of you" pinkie excused and went over to starfire.

"but pinkie... we will miss you... i will miss you... without you, there will always be a part missing...i just didnt realized that" rainbow continued.

"heh oh rainbow... i will always be there" pinkie said and turned around to her

"the only thing you have to do..." pinkie continued while she,starfire and fireburst started to glow in a white light

"is to smile...".

and suddenly they vanished in a short flashing off light...

the last thing rainbow saw was a smile from pinkie.

"shes gone... forever gone..." rainbow said sobbing and whimpering while big tears went over her cheeks.

fluttershy went forth to rainbow and touched her shoulder just like pinkie. rainbow turned away, crying

"i need to be alone for a while" she said and under tears and flew off the graveyard.

"all that effort...for nothing" applejack said sad.

"in the end we were'nt able to do anything at all" twilight said sad and together they left the graveyard.

a few days passed...everyponys mood was still distressed...especially rainbow's. rainbow hid herself in her room, lying on her bed. everytime she thought about the past few days, she started to cry again. a dull pain filled her body and her heart seemed to grow heavier every second. in the mid of her depression, it suddenly knocked carefully on the door.

"who's there?" rainbow asked with sad voice.

"rainbow...its me, twilight" twilight replied.

"what do you want?" rainbow asked again, with a depressive voice.

"rainbow...i know its quite a tragedy that and how we lost pinkie again...but you cant stay in there forever" twilight answered still standing behind the door.

"of course i can...as sad as i am right now, i most likely want to die" rainbow answered sad.

"you know that pinkie wouldnt want that... she wanted you to live on...happy...smiling" twilight said with a distressed voice.

"how can i smile and be happy if the happiness just died a few days ago?" rainbow asked sad and a bit upset. silence...

"...wait what?" twilight's voice sounded off behind the door. wondering,

rainbow looked up and towarts the door.

"thats-" twilight said behind the door obviously speechless.

"twilight? is anything alright?" rainbow asked worried. no reply from beyond the door.

"twilight?" rainbow called her again, a bit more worried.

"rainbow? are you in there?" a diffrent, but kind of familiar, voice asked.

"wh-who is this?" rainbow stuttered.

"can you open the door please?" another familiar voice said behind the door. hesitating,

rainbow went towarts the door and took the handle. slowly she opened the door, her heart was beating faster and faster for a reason she couldnt explain to herself. as she opened the door twilight stood infront of her, together with the guardians of live and death starfire and fireburst.

"you two? why are you here?" rainbow wondered.

"well... we came to talk to you once again. not as live and death but as fireburst and starfire" fireburst explained.

"and what do you want to talk about?" rainbow asked.

"we wanted to tell you that we are no longer the guardians of live and death" starfire said.

"is that all yo-... wait... how is it possible that you are here then?" rainbow wondered.

"its because we are'nt dead anymore" fireburst explained.

"wait... what?" rainbow asked confused.

"we reported what happened, from the start till the end, to the council of death. they researched it and declared the whole case as a terrible mistake because the demon found a way out of hell without their knowing" starfire answered.

"they highly excused for all this trouble and sent everypony back to live who died in this case" fireburst continued.

speechless rainbow stood there with an open mouth, her expression got happier more and more and her heart beat insanely fast from exitement.

"you mean... you want to say that..." rainbow started happier than ever before.

suddenly a pony stepped infront of her. it was pinkie, smiling from cheek to cheek, looking in her face.

"hi rainbow" pinkie said with an even wider grin on her face.

"pinkie... its you... it really is you!" rainbow shouted out, jumped in her direction and pushed her down on the ground.

pinkie laughed while rainbow hugged her.

"pinkie... you are alive!" rainbow said while crying tears of happiness.

"yes i am rainbow" pinkie said still slightly laughing.

"pinkie... do you think we can be friends again?" rainbow asked reminding herself a last time on the things that happened a year ago.

wondering pinkie looked at rainbow who still hugged her.

"haha oh rainbow" pinkie started laughing

"we've never been enemies..."

...and at last...

...anything has come...

...to a happy end.


End file.
